Humo
by MenteEnBlanco
Summary: Sabe que está llorando en el momento que un gemido desgarrador le araña el alma. Loki está suficientemente cómodo para levantarse y dirigirse a ella, sus ojos brillando con pupilas dilatadas que parecen tragarse el mundo. —¿Orgullosa de mí, madre? /AU/ Este fic participa del Mini reto de junio "Loki" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores"


**¡Hola! Aquí otro desvarío de media noche. Está horrible, pero tenía que sacarlo de mi cerebro y de mi pc, que ya no aguanta más fics sin editar. Es corto y, a pesar de todo, esero que no hiera más ojos que los míos.**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJER ME PERTENECE, TODO ES DE DISNEY Y, AUNQUE DEBERÍA, NO GANO DINERO POR ESCRIBIR ÉSTO.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: AU, uso de drogas (nada re-explícito), muerte de personaje, lo usual~**_

 _ _ **Este fic participa del Mini reto de junio "Loki" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores"**__

 _ **Tercer lugar.**_

* * *

Frigga se asusta por los lugares que frecuenta su hijo menor cuando cree que no le vigilan. La bilis se le arrastra hasta por la garganta, aguanta la quemazón mientras baja del auto, abrigada y destilando terror.

Algunos vagabundos se tambalean cerca suyo, sin percatarse de nada, demasiado ensimismados en la sensación mágica que les corre en las venas. Ella se estremece ante una idea de que Loki, su pequeño, camine con aquella mirada ida, vacía.

Traga, aún cuando tiene la boca seca y el dolor no cesa. Sus zapatos hacen eco sobre el pavimento, ella sabe en qué casa encontrará a quien busca: le permiten entrar sólo porque recita una contraseña que se ha encargado de averiguar por las malas.

Dentro hay demasiadas personas, sofoca y puede sentir lágrimas amargas agolparse en sus ojos, porque recostado contra una pared, rodeado por gente de aspecto demacrado: _Loki_ resalta. Con su camiseta verde arrugada y los jeans manchados de sustancias extrañas. Ella se acerca y él la mira, una sonrisa traviesa que deforma su rostro pálido mientras exhala el humo por la nariz. Frigga lo sigue hasta que se evapora, hipnotizada, buscando inconscientemente distraerse con cualquier cosa.

Sabe que está llorando en el momento que un gemido desgarrador le araña el alma. Loki está suficientemente cómodo para levantarse y dirigirse a ella, sus ojos brillando con pupilas dilatadas que parecen tragarse el mundo.

—¿Orgullosa de mí, _madre_?

—Loki, no empeores las cosas...

—Define: _empeorar._

Le abraza tristemente, cuenta historias en su oído con voz rota y Loki cree. Él también dice lo que ve, habla de dioses grandes, soles demasiado brillantes y una sombra larga que le duele en los huesos.

A su alrededor los encargados les lanzan miradas vacías, pensando quizá en lo drogados que están para no reconocer ni con quién hablan. Se les va la noche nadando en los mundos _mitológicos_ que Loki tiene por refugio.

Frigga entiende y no juzga, pero duele como nunca. Escucha todo lo que tiene por decir, sus razones; le insta a contarle qué tanto atrae aquel mundo imaginario, temblando ante la mirada oscurecida que se ofrece por respuesta.

Acaricia el rostro de su hijo y lo saca de la inmundicia, porque no soporta ver tan precioso rostro manchado por pecados; ella le guarda el secreto y él va a terapia. Deja de hacerlo para ver el rostro amable de su madre mirarlo con un orgullo creciente que ahora atesora más que su vida.

Cuando muere, Loki tiene una recaída. Compra lo que le venden en aquel rincón pútrido y se pierde en imágenes que el humo forma. Ve el rostro de su ángel, como la reina que siempre ha sido; observa su cuerpo ser lanzado hacia las estrellas y le llora porque quiere seguirla.

Loki muere por sobredosis, un par de días después, Frigga grabada en las retinas y un grito ahogado que su madre nunca escuchó nadándole en el pecho.

 _Tengo miedo, mamá. Por favor._

* * *

 **Lo siento, seguro que ha quedado pésimo, luego le arreglo un par de cosas.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! Cualquier crítica o —dudo mucho— halago será bien recibida en forma de Review. Si notan un error que les moleste, por favor avísenme, así hago una mejor edición de ésta cosa.**

 **¡Saludos, tened un bonito día/noche/vida!**


End file.
